Of Family and Friends and Future Generations
by RiverJordyn
Summary: 10 Facts about those who came after it all.
1. Louis

Author's Note: Yay! Another story. Sorry, it's angsty, but what do you expect. I'll be doing all of the cannon next generation, and have mentioned a few OCs who will probably still exist in my Next Generation universe.

For reference: Indira Thomas is the daughter Dean Thomas and Parvati Patel. She has a twin brother, Naveen. Sym Finnegan is the son of Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown. He has two younger sisters, Fiona and Maureen.

* * *

1. Louis's favourite uncle is Uncle Harry. Everyone else is so much _personality_: Aunt Ginny and Aunt Angelina are fiery; Uncle George and Uncle Ron are playful; Uncle Percy, Grandmum and Aunt Hermione are bossy; Uncle Charlie, Dad and Grandpa are aloof; Aunt Audrey and mum are worrisome. But Uncle Harry is just Uncle Harry, very loyal, very wise, sometimes serious, and sometimes not, and Louis wants to grow up to be just like him.

2. It has always been hard being beautiful. Dominique lines her eyes with black and dyes her hair to keep the Veela at bay, and Victoire has somehow mastered being both breathtaking and homely. Louis however, has no escape from the hungry stares, men and women alike, and far too soon he finds himself miserable, unable to escape the perfection he's been cursed with. He numbs the pain with slender thighs and imperfect faces and all the alcohol he can stand, and no one ever suspects the monster hiding beneath his flawless façade.

3. He has a fascination with the human form. From a young age he has an addiction to skin, and bones, the arch of a back, the hollow of a neck. He picks up an eye for art and by his fourth summer he spends most of the time in his room, sketching and painting, and creating.

4. Sometimes, it is like he and Dominique are twins. Both of them believe that they can read each other's minds, and no one can tell them otherwise. He doesn't talk much, and she talks all the time and it's the perfect kind of symmetry.

5. Hufflepuff suits him. He is not gallant like James, or bold like Freddie nor clever like Lysander. He is kind(ish) and quiet(sort of) and very, very unassuming. Uncle George gets a kick out of his yellow tie, and Louis decides to put him up on the list of favourites right under Uncle Harry.

6. His first nude is of Indira Thomas. She is the most exquisite person he has ever laid eyes on. She is tall, almost as tall as him, with reddish brown skin and long lashed amber eyes. She wears her hair in a heavy braid down her back, and paints mendhi onto her hands and feet, and it is this that makes him ask her. She is not shy as he watches her, studies the contours of her back, her waist, her hips, her thighs, and paints their likeness onto a canvas. When he is finished, he gives it to her, but she tells him to keep it, and as he watches her leave, all he can think about is painting her again.

7. They form another group of Marauders, in a strange yet inevitable way. He and Fred are already in school, Fred an outrageous fourth year, Louis the quiet second, and James s precocious first. But from the time James was born he hears stories of his grandfather and his pals, and they don't even have to settle on a name. He likes that they each have a predecessor, someone who they fit so similarly with from the past. When Lysander Scamander comes along, Louis can't help but be cautious of him, knowing that the only place left was once occupied by the man who betrayed his hero.

8. His first kiss is a woman he meets at a bar. The guys make fun because he is still "lipless at 16" as they say, so they take him out. Freddie racks up girls like billiard balls and James has managed to convince the bartender that he isn't 14. Louis isn't one for pubs, so he nurses back beers like they're pumpkin juice, and the waitress doesn't complain. He takes a glance at her—old, older than him, but with young, round eyes—and he decides to be bold for once. They spend an hour making out in the alley around the corner. Louis doesn't even remember her name.

9. Indira demands he love her. He says that he can't, that he _won't_, and even with all her scarlet and gold she gives up and moves on to Sym Finnegan. Louis doesn't tell her that he was scared she'd never live up to the girl in his sketch book, with the mendhi on her hands and the heavy, heavy braid.

10. After school he moves to France. The women are loose and beautiful, and he lets his hair grow long and chain smokes and paints on the street for money. He has lived there for two years when he runs into Indira on the street, honeymooning with Finnegan. There is a part of him that feels sorry for asking her out, sorry for kissing her, sorry for making love to her. But then he remembers that he doesn't have her, and that he should be the one that people feel sorry for.


	2. Molly II

Author's Note: Alright, here is Molly. I honestly love her so much. This is angsty, I know, but I promise Molly is fun. Hope you enjoy!

For Reference: Kieran Wood is the son of Oliver Wood and Serena Fawcett. He has an older sister Gemma and younger brother Liam.

* * *

1. She is born in second place. The second eldest, after Victoire; 18 months and one day apart. Percy, in earnest, after all the pain he has put her through, names his first born after his mother. Molly Weasley II. They say it has a ring to it. But it seems they are all too busy with Victoire who grows more breathtaking with each passing day, all white gold hair and clear blue eyes. Molly may have the red hair, the freckles, and the loudness of a Weasley but it doesn't matter. Second is just second after all.

2. The moments she spends with her grandfather Weasley are her favourites. He always makes time for her, if it's to explain a project he's mucking around with in the shed, or to kiss away her tears after getting bit by a gnome, or to retie the ribbons at the ends of her plaits whenever they inevitably come undone. Arthur Weasley always has a moment to spare for his second grandchild, a moment she doesn't have to share with anyone else.

3. They raise them together, side by side, because both Fleur and Audrey want to wait a while before having another. The family is close, and having a cousin is almost the same as having a sister. They are night and day, Victoire so lovely and pale and polite, and Molly brash and exuberant as her hair. They raise them together, but they are never quite friends.

4. Molly loves Lucy more than anyone in the world. That is what sisters, especially older sisters, are supposed to do. Lucy is quiet, and serious, and they could use a bit of quiet, now that Fred, Dom, Rox, Louis, and James have been added to the mix. She loves Lucy's brown hair and brown eyes and button nose. She loves that Lucy does not look like a Weasley. But mostly, she loves that Lucy is the second child.

5. Fred is her cousin. Fred is her best friend. Fred is her brother. One month and 14 days younger than her and he is her match. He doesn't look like a Weasley either with his bouncy black curls and tan skin, but he has the eyes, blue, strange and exotic. He is loud and funny and makes her laugh until her stomach aches. And he is Fred Weasley II, a twin-less twin, like she, only his namesake is dead. He doesn't allow her to get morbid about it, because he doesn't get morbid about anything, and she can only adhere to his wishes.

6. Gryffindor. Red like her blood and her hair. Red like Weasley. As she steps down from the stool, grinning from ear to ear, she looks over to the table. It is a sea of scarlet and gold faces smiling at her, welcoming her. She spies Victoire at the end of the table, smiling politely, her white-gold hair a halo around her shoulders. For a second Molly falters, wondering how she could ever measure up. But then she hears it: the loud "Whoop!" from the centre of the table, and she meets those blue eyes, strange in his brown face, and she smiles wide, sidling in next to her cousin, her best friend, her brother. Gryffindor. She is home.

7. It doesn't take her long to find her own. Next to Fred she grows confident, and by third year she has her own friends, her own name, her own presence. She no longer envies Victoire as she once did, and no longer needs Fred to make her smile. Everyone knows the spitfire redhead who is the most developed girl in third year, all curvy hips and rounded chest. When Kieran Wood asks her to accompany him on their very first Hogsmeade trip, Molly cant help but grin. He's a year older than her, tall and broad with the loveliest accent. They hole up in the Three Broomsticks and make out for hours, and when they walk by Victoire and her friends in the booth nearby, Molly is stunned to see a flash of jealousy across her perfect face.

8. Molly loves her body. The Weasley gene renders most of the girls thin: Rose and Victoire are slender and petite, Lily Luna is all legs and knobby knees, both Dominique and Roxanne are waifish and angular, and Lucy is all around slim. But Molly is lush and feminine, a _Prewett _body— like her namesake— and even if boys call Victoire pretty, Kieran whispers _sexy_ in Molly's ear, and she thinks it suits her perfectly.

9. Molly hates her body. She falls in love too hard and too fast, doesn't realise that Kieran is playing Quidditch with her heart, tossing it around and scoring goals whenever he damn well pleases. It is Fred who mentions that in two years he's never held her hand, nor lifted his gaze to her eyes, and only wants to spend time with her in broom cupboards, or abandoned classrooms, or the Room of Requirement (which James never quite forgives her for revealing). He makes her feel like an object, so she gathers up all her Gryffindor bravery and breaks it off in front of everyone, at breakfast in the great Hall. Molly has never felt more ugly.

10. He finds her in the prefects bathroom. The sound of the door closing startles her, so she turns, and there he is, tall, haunting with his dirty blonde hair, thin lips, and large grey eyes. He stares at her, into her, and she is so alarmed by his intensity that the tears stop. He approaches her slowly, the bottoms of his shoes clicking on the marble floor. Molly peers at his hand for a long time before she takes it— how long his fingers are— and it is only when she is standing with him looming over her that she realises he can see her wrists. He takes them gently (left first, then right) and whispers "_Episkey" _and Molly feels her skin burn and freeze. She looks down at the smooth expanse of her wrists, still in his hand, then returns her eyes to him. His blonde brows are knitted together, and his eyes search hers for an explanation but he never asks. Instead, he takes her face into his hand, and presses a single kiss to her lips. Molly has never felt more beautiful.


End file.
